Project: BLAZE
by the god of wolves
Summary: follow the story of a former overwatch opretive as he struggles to make a name for himself among large heroes, will his quest for the lime light pay off or will he be forever be kept in the shadows of grander heroes? one thing is for sure things are going to heat up rated T for swearing and achohol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my first Overwatch fan fic finally posted, let me tell you this took me a while to develop the Idea for and finalize the proccess was not pretty but on the bright side it's (mostly) done so the chapter's shouldn't take a whole lot of time in planning phases, also for loyal readers of my channel (or just people getting this when they'd rather a midnight notification) midnight is being updated next i just need some time for, well i'll tell you at the bottom enjoy**

 **GOW**

Project: B.L.A.Z.E. audio log:

" _Entry-1:Greetings world, I am professor Sherman Ashford, one of the top scientists in Overwatch, today we are testing a new formula, we are going to inject it into a bright new recruit by the name of Ken Monroe, with hope this serum shall enhance the subject and grant him new abilities, we are beginning the test, I pray to God this works"_

" _Entry-2: Experiments seem to be a success, subject displays pyrokinetic powers, and appears to be controlling them very well, we are having him meet with Winston briefly, this could revolutionize Man and Omnix kind the likes of which we've never seen!"_

" _Entry-10: I am sorry to say, overwatch is being dismantled promptly, this experiment was a waste, project BLAZE while a success on Ken Monroe, it is never going to be used again, all research for project blaze has been destroyed, and this project was so new as well! The only record anyone involved has in overwatch is the subject has displayed mastery over pyrokinetic abilities, he also had shown an increase in physical strength, speed, stamina, and durability, this is likely a side effect of the trace amounts of the American soldier enhancement serum which was used to stabilize him, it's only a trace amount and he does not reap the full benefits like our very own Jack Morrison"_

" _This will be my final log, I have not bothered to label it due to the fact that it would be pointless, Overwatch is officially disbanded, Project BLAZE is over, I cannot secure funding to continue my research, furthermore all samples from the tests were destroyed in the fall of Overwatch, I have nothing now, I am the last one left from the project now, even the subject Ken Monroe has left and is currently enrolling in the U.S. armed forces, I wish him the best of luck in his life, he is a good kid and I am happy I met him, and thus with a heavy heart" the sound of a hand gun cocking can be heard in the background "I bid you farewell, the moment this recording ends in approximately 30 seconds the entire log will be sent to him while the physical copy shall still remain here until whoever comes to collect my body and possessions finds it, and does whatever they wish with it, there is nothing here for me anymore, if you are listening to this, good luck and I pray it works out better for you then it did me" BANG!_

Recording end.

GOW

"Get up man, it's almost time to go," a US soldier said, he had dark skin and black hair in a buzz cut, he wore forest camo and had a rifle strapped to his back.

"5 more minutes," the lump under the covers said.

"No can do Ken, you may be rising fast but I'm still your commanding officer, besides once we're done escorting the supplies you'll be out of here doing your fancy crap, bigger and better things right?" he said with a smirk quoting Ken's goals which he said more often than they've been on missions.

"Fine, fine, I'm up happy Weldon?" Ken asked sitting up, his sandy brown hair was medium in length, longer than anyone else in his squad, his skin was white with a slight tan and as he got up he revealed he wore the same forest camo as Weldon.

"No, you should stop sleeping in your uniform, it's unprofessional and you're starting to stink," Weldon said as he walked out.

"Haven't you ever heard? Stink is one of the best weapons of all" Ken said with a friendly snark as he grabbed his own rifle and followed him out.

"Yea, and we don't need any friendly fire today" Weldon joked.

"Shut up," Ken said with a playful tone.

"Maybe after the briefing, but we need to go, we've got our rivals here today," Weldon said.

"Second's here? Well, we gotta show 'em why WE'RE the best squad" Ken said.

"Settle down Blaze, we'll show them up but you should show more dignity, it is your last mission under me after all" Weldon said, earlier that week Ken or "Blaze" as his call sign was, had received a letter from the president of the United States, he was offered to be the president's chief defensive coordinator.

This was a position created after the Omnic crisis to help the president oversee, and command the armed forces as efficiently as possible, It was a very important job, you can only get the job with a unanimous vote from all the three branches of the government, this position was one of the most important things in the current government so none of the elected officials screwed around with it, the position had no political power but they were the best bet for helping in keeping the nation safe, they knew everything, had full access to anything, the only thing they can't do is affect a vote, they didn't want the position to be politically affected so the most they can do with government votes is give advice if they feel it necessary, this made it so people were less likely to look at it politically as opposed to military wise, it was strictly to make the american military better nothing more nothing less, and Blaze had the honor of being offered the job.

"Fine, fine we'll do things your way cap, but don't expect me not to show them up when the chance comes," Blaze said.

"Naturally, just don't pull the rabbit out of your hat unless we are desperate" Weldon expressed as they entered the building.

"Oh look, it's these guys, ready to be shown up by the guys who people think are worse than you?" a soldier said chuckling, he was the newest member of the second best squad and bitter the best of the best rejected him.

"Take it easy, don't want the third team to have any more reason to scoop you up," Blaze said with a smirk pissing the recruit off further as he barred his teeth.

"Stand down soldier, We'll show em who's better soon," the commander of the second best squad said,

"You mean be shown up right? That's all that's about to happen" Nate, one of Ken's best friends said with a smug smirk formed on his lips.

"Ha! You wish, we'll prove who's better once and for all" came from another member of squad 2.

"Sounds good, we'll prove how much better you are before Blaze leaves for his fancy new job which oh wait, none of you were offered where you?" Nate said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay men, this isn't time for jerking around, we've got a real mission, and we get to say goodbye to my second in command, Blaze It was an honor to serve with you and I hope you have one hell of a time in your future, but you'll sure as all hell get a good kick out of this mission, a U.S. base has been attacked, and is over run with a rogue terrorist cell that seems to mostly consist of Omnix, what we need to do is retake the base and kill the cell, this will be a stealth and infiltration mission, it is unknown if they have living hostages though if you find any make sure to keep them safe, they could have knowledge on the terrorist's motives, that's all for now keep your ears open and get with the prior assigned teams BREAK" Weldon said.

"Can't believe it, a captain taking orders" the leader of the second squad said walking up to Blaze with one of his men.

"Get better and maybe we'd have been able to talk, oh wait this is my last job so sorry but you'll never order me around" Blaze said with a smug smirk.

"Little jack ass" the sore soldier said to Blaze.

"Be that as it may, I still outrank both of you and I'm in charge of you for our part in the mission, I advise you to work well with me" Blaze said with a smug smirk at bringing the bitter fools down a peg, how they ever got past private in the military was beyond anyone but they were there and forced to listen to Blaze.

"Alright, what are we doing?" the Captain said,

"We're going in late, the rest of the squads are going to be distracting them from all flanks leaving us an opening" Blaze explained as he turned the key in his armored car.

"Wait, if they're attacking from all flanks, what will our point of entry be?" the soldier asked, in response all Blaze did was give an evil smirk.

GOW

"This is terrible" the Captain said.

"Shut your trap, we're just about there, besides no one will notice us with the battle raging above us" Blaze said to the whining men behind him, ' _honestly, if you can't handle sneaking through a drainage system why are you in the military?'_ Blaze thought, before his mind could wonder or insult the other men any further they arrived at a grate above them with light shining through.

"Is this it?" the captain asked.

"Yes, we're at the entry point" Blaze said, he put his hands on the cold metal bars thankful the terrorists haven't noticed this point of entry and even more so they didn't figure out how to close it, he pushed on the bars lightly lifting the grate off before sliding it to the side and climbing out, behind him the other men came out.

"Where are we?" the soldier asked.

"Wait, WE'RE IN THE BATHROOMS!" the captain shouted freaking out noticing the path that the sewers continued onto lead right under the toilets.

"Quit your crying, I don't want to get caught because you're more worried about wading through crap then reclaiming a U.S. Military base" Blaze snapped, the muzzle of his rifle aimed right at the door incase someone heard the Captain's loud cry, out of sheer luck it appeared no one was around. Blaze gave the hand signal to follow him and snuck out of the outhouse.

The outhouse was close to the south wing of the base, it was made up of several buildings clustered like a labyrinth surrounded in 4 walls 20 ft in height, each wall right now had terrorists holding them, but his goal now was to check the command center, that was where the terrorists and possible hostages would most likely be under the current circumstances, it was in the center of the complex and the easiest one to hold with only one point of entry about 50% of the bases rations and a metal blast door which was not operational during the time of attack.

Blaze and the others rounded a corner, they were likely a few yards away when they heard a voice, it was a series of beeps and boops that made up the Binary language most Omnix could speak, but if you studied you could also learn it, Blaze was one of those people.

"What are they saying?" the Captain asked.

"They confirmed our suspicion, they're in the command center and they're about to get the hostages to get us to cease fire" Blaze whispered before rolling to the other side, the omnix where down a turn that they needed to go through to get to the command center so with a nod from Blaze the three soldiers got up and opened fire on the two omnix terrorists taking each out with a bout three rounds each, they ignored their overkill and kept moving.

They made their way towards the center of comand and ducked as four omnix left each with a soldier with a gun at the back of the neck.

"Shit, we lost four of them" the soldier said.

"Not yet, flank them, I'll give us a distraction and we can have four more guns with us" Blaze said, the two men nodded and went off to the sides ready for Blaze to give the signal, he gave a breath and chucked a can into a wall, the omnix terrorists caught the sound and left to look into it leaving one of their own to hold the four unarmed U.S. soldiers, the omnix turned the corner to find the source of the noise and Blaze stood directly in front of them.

"Hi, how's it going?" he said, signaling the other two to snap the circuits of the Omnix guarding the U.S. soldiers, processing what they saw in front of them the Omnix terrorists pointed the barrel of their guns at Blaze. "Not a fan of talking? That's fine neither am I" Blaze said as fire filled his eyes, the omnix where in temporary shock leaving him wide open to mow them down, emptying his magazine.

"Thanks for the save" one of the soldiers who they freed said, each of them picked up a sub machine gun that the Ominx terrorists held.

"No problem, how many other hostages are in there?" Blaze asked.

"5, including the ranking officer here, I'm the highest ranking officer out of us right now" the man said.

"Well I hope you're up for taking orders, I'm Blaze and I plan on helping us take the base back" Blaze said.

"Blaze?! As in second command for the best platoon America has seen in ages that Blaze?!" he said in shock.

"The one and only, we're here on a rescue mission, you can help us infiltrate, help on the walls, or evacc if you want, the drainage pipe in the bathroom is open, you can bust out easily" Blaze explained.

"We're here to help fight for our country sir, give us an order and we're going to follow it" the man said which was met by a series of nods from the other freed hostages, before he could give a response Blaze received a message on his com.

"Okay, we need to act fast, they took the outer walls and the omnix will be retreating soon, we need to free the hostages and take the center before we're sandwiched in by those Omnic basterds" Blaze said.

"Yes sir let's kick some robotic ass!" one of the freed hostages said, the 6 men dashed to the main base, each held a submachine gun and a single clip of ammunition left much to Blaze's anger.

"Only chance we have boys, make it count" Blaze said, the six men burst through the doors and dashed behind nearby consoles, the gunfire pounded on the metal causing the hostages to wince as they duck and try to hide from the fire fight, as the omnix clips run dry the men leap from behind the consoles and open fire killing several of them while bleeding their ammo dry, with the last bullet from his clip Blaze finished off the last omnix and makes to help untie the hostages.

Before he could reach across the room an omnix terrorist stands clutching a knife, bullet holes riddling it as life barely managed to flutter through him, a cry from one of the hostages alerted blaze as he sidestepped the Omnix and fire burned through his eyes, his hand lit with a burning hot fire as he slammed it into the robot's head clutcihng it to make it melt into a pool of metallic goop, the fire dissipated and he looked to the U.S. soldiers a look of awe and fright mixed on their faces.

"What? Never seen someone who fire powers before? Well i'd hope not I thought I was special after all" he said with a smirk.

GOW

"Okay, I just got the call we're in the clear they took some of them as hostages we're good to leave now, we're sending in some people to watch the base while you all go into questioning" the Captain said.

"Did we do something wrong sir?" one of the former hostages ask with fear in her voice.

"No you didn't, we just want to hear your accounts of what happened see if we can figure anything out about these guys, this isn't because any of you are in trouble" Blaze assured causing them to visibly relax and he couldn't blame them, since the Omnic crisis military punishments have become much more strict in the U.S. sometimes even being suspected of doing something wrong get's you…. Well it isn't pretty no one wants to go further than that.

As the hostages were put on the military transport Blaze went back to his temporary barrack's, each squad sets up a temporary barracks to sleep in overnight after missions before they go home, as Blaze entered the barracks he noticed the lights were out, not wanting to be snuck up on he held his hand in front of him lighting it ablaze.

"SURPRISE!" his squad cheered turning the real lights on revealing his squad members smiling faces and party decorations all around him.

"You guys threw me a going away party?" Blaze asked with a smile.

"Of course, you where the best damn soldier we've had you'll always have a place here" Nate said.

"He's right, if you take the job or not you give us a call and we'll come guns blazing" the captain vowed rousing a cheer from the squad.

"Thanks all of you" he said with a warm smile.

"Speech! Speech!" the family he's had for years chanted.

"Okay, okay, I'd like to thank you all again, honestly these have been the best years of my life. All of you are family now and each of you will be getting a personal call when some ass needs kicking!" leading to a rousing cheer from the people and omnix in front of him, "each of you have gave me some good memories here and I will cherish them forever, and if any of you need someone to show you all up give me a call and i'll make you all look like fools" Blaze said with a smirk, his battalion giving a hearty chuckle, "enjoy the night my friends, we've fought hard and we're going to have one hell of a time!" Blaze said, as finished the captain pressed a button on the stereo playing Blaze's first playlist for when they finished kicking ass.

The night burned long before the platoon was finally tired out, as Blaze went to his room he sat down and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before opening his holo to check his inbox and new intel on overwatch, he's done this for years now every night before he sleeps he checks news on overwatch and their frequencies to see if there is _any_ hope of returning to the agency, to leave his mark on the world in the age of heroes, he all but gave up hope and checks out of habit mostly, but as he turned on the signal he gasped in shock as he _saw_ something, Winston.

"Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes, overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis, we became the greatest champions of peace and progress man kind has ever seen! You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you… you joined because you… damn it, You already know this. ..Look, the people decided they were better off without us. They even called us _criminals_! They tore our family apart. But look around! Someone has to do something! WE have to do something! The world needs us now more than ever! Are you with me?" as he finished those words the signal cut back to the flat hum Blaze heard every night couple with the symbol of Overwatch.

Blaze sat in shock ' _the age of heroes is returning? This time, I'll be front and center'_ he thought, with that he placed a single phone call.

"Mr. President? I'm afraid I have some bad news on that job you wanted me to do" he said as he stared at his screen, he saw the overwatch logo and he saw himself in there, ready for action and ready for the next age of heroes

 **GOW**

 **i liked this opening, anyways midnight is next i will spend more time on it since i feel I've been half assing it when i look at it side by side with any of my other stories, it will take a while since well something happened and just really bummed me out i almost didn't get around to posting this on here actually... anyhow my person shit storm of life aside I hope you enjoyed the chapter midnight is next when i get time and i'm tired as hell i was in an insane campaign the other day and me and some pals failed at entering the tomb of horror -god of wolves needs a break from life**


	2. AN

Dear faithful readers,

I apologize for not updating in a while. life got in the way and I didn't even have a real way to log in for a good while but I will update as soon as possible, I have more chapters on the way and even original stories that I'm working on which will be shown on my Royal Roads account later (more details as it develops)our patience and while I can't promise updates regularly or swiftly yet I will update everything as soon as I can. these authors note will be replaced with a new chapter as soon as it's done

Sincerely,

The God of Wolves


End file.
